Do You Love Me?
by GxJx
Summary: My first fic. I made it with my friend. Steven Stone x OC. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Before you read the story, I just want you to know that there are two authors that made this story. I'm typing this as Author number 2 'cause I don't want you reader/s to get confused. And my friend typed as author number 1. I published this story with her permission. Actually, we made this story for our friend's birthday. And the girl in this story is her OC. Hope you enjoy it!

.: Do You Love Me? :.

 A1's POV 

Steven Stone. A 17 year old guy. The childhood friend of Riku Reiroku (a 14 year old girl). A guy who was born in Rustboro city, along with becoming the heir of Devon Corp. A guy who was almost _perfect_; handsome face, polite, a gentleman, tall, an observer, could do almost anything, smart, and knows when to do something and when not. There're just a few things that made him less perfect. Steven, is a possessive guy over Riku. He likes her so much, from when they were kids, so much he was _almost_ obsessed. He likes being with her, teasing her, and scaring her by jumping out of nowhere. And he did just that.

These said two teens have one obvious thing that they shared. Indigo hair and eyes.

Riku Reiroku. A girl who was also born in Rustboro city. A girl who met her doom (in her opinion) when she met Steven Stone. A girl who was the opposite of Steven; hard headed, not so polite, smart (A/N1: but still...), oblivious, dense, short, and doesn't really care whether she's acting the wrong act at the wrong time or not. Riku _thinks_ she hates Steven, though her heart says differently (A/N1: this is supposed to appear later on, but it's okay. No harm done.). She hates being with him, being teased, and being scared by him by jumping out of nowhere. But he did just that.

"Waah! Steven! Do you _have_ to scare me like that every time you see me?!" Steven wrapped his arms around Riku from the back, causing her to struggle.

"No, but I like doing it. Not to mention this too." he replied playfully.

"Get off me!" She smacked his hand while trying to get out, which turns out to be fruitless effort.

"I don't want to" he said in a sing-song voice. She twitched and squirmed, though, again, it was a fruitless effort.

"Steven! Come. Off. Me! I need to buy some school supplies!"

"In the Pokémon Shopping Center?"

"Urgh. (she blushed a bit) I was GOING to go to the mart, until YOU came hugging me like this!"

"Sorry." But, to her dismay, he didn't get off her. "But I just love doing this to you. Well," He got off her, finally. "see ya tomorrow at school! Don't be late!" And he ran off, leaving Riku in rage.

"Speak for yourself!" She shouted after his back, though she knew that he's never late coming to school.

A school. True, there aren't any schools in the real Pokémon games or even films. But this, this is _our_ story. Soooo... there IS a school here. This infamous school is located at Rustboro City, a school for Pokémon trainers. It includes the primary, junior high, and senior high school. And oh yes, before we forget, the school's name is The Academy for All Pokémon Trainers, or TAAPT. Riku Reiroku, is a 2nd year in junior high and Steven Stone is a 2nd year in senior high. We also want to tell you about some characters that will appear in this super romantic story. Selphie, an 8th year; Karen (A/N1: due to some reasons, we cannot tell you their last names), a 9th year, just one grade above Riku; Seth, the same as Karen; Wyverie, a 10th year, and Wallace and Cynthia, an 11th year, or the same as Steven. The uniform for girls are super cute, while the ones for boys are super cool. Well, enough about the school. Let's get back to the story.

And so, after lots and lots of internal fighting, Riku went to her destination and bought all her "school supplies".

The time went on and a day passed.

Riku got up at 7.30 and got dressed up. She walked to school at 8.15 and arrived there at 8.30, only to be greeted by a very cheerful Steven Stone. She grumbled her usual grumbles and just walked off, it being a fruitless effort (again) as he just followed her to class, which just ended up with him being followed by his fan club. And in the end, Riku was saved by Karen fetching her up.

"So, a happy day today again, huh?" Karen asked cheerfully. Was it just her or was it that everybody's cheerful on this day? Riku muttered something as her reply.

Riku couldn't forget her first year. It was like hell. (A/N1: I know this is sooo off topic, but anyway...)

 Flashback

Riku walked into her class, class 1-2, carefully as she was late. Oblivious she was, she still noticed how the class all looked at her. She almost thought that she went to the wrong class. She took a step back outside, checking whether it really WAS class 1-2. Convinced that her eyes did not fool her, she went back into the class and asked, "Sir, I really go to this class, right?"

The teacher snapped back and stuttered, "Ah-ah, yes! Yes, of course. You are Riku Reiroku, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Then you do go here. Please take any vacant seat."

But before she could even walk between chairs and tables, questions bombarded her.

"Hey, do you know Steven Stone?" "Are you Steven Stone's sister?" "What do you know about Steven?" "Can you tell me Steven's phone number?" "Hey, what's your relationship with Steven Stone?"

These questions were thrown by all of the girls in the class and Riku had no other choice but to answer them.

"Eeh... I do know Steven, he's my childhood friend. And I think that it would be best to ask Steven himself about his phone number. It's his business. And I don't have any relationship with him. We're just friends. So, why'd you ask?"

"The hair and the eyes, new girl. You have the same color as our Steven." Riku almost choked (of laughter and after the second line, at the word "our") but decided to keep it for her own good.

The girls seemed to be convinced enough by her answers before, seeing they didn't ask anything else, or maybe, it was just that the teacher glared at all of them.

But then again, life isn't always beautiful and happy. He, the person Riku dreaded most to come, came. He came at lunch break to her class waving and saying, "Hey, Riku! Like your new class?" So, of course, every girl turned their heads towards Riku and Steven. While the said girl stood up and dragged the said boy onto the rooftop, he just gave her his trade smirk.

"Hey, do you really want to spend time alone with me that much? Why didn't you say it?"

"Don't. Ever. Come. To. My. Class. Again!"

"Why?"

"Well, it just so happens that all the girls excluding me LOVES you! I'd die of their glares!"

"Why, of course! Everybody loves me! (A/N1: my, he's getting a bit big headed, isn't he?) And, I don't think you would die that easily. You're strong, you know."

"Gods, you're such a prick! Ooooohhhh... What am I gonna do about this?" she circled around the place she was standing, looking frightened by her own imagination.

Steven slumped down the wall (A/N1: is that how you say it?) and watched her, amused. He always WAS amused at every stupid thing Riku did, anyway.

Then the year passed pretty badly, especially the first few months. All girls were jealous and a bit mad at her, so they ignored her. But Riku, growing up a bit like a boy, got along well with the boys. But when they were grouped into sixes, the girls would either ignore her or make her do all the work. Sad, eh? That was, until she met Karen in the design extracurricular. Karen was 1 year above her and very nice, but also likes to tease Riku. It's really amusing, she said. So, the conclusion is, Riku had a pretty bad year, though you may have guessed it.

 End of Flashback 

Let's try it this way...

 Riku POV 

I continued my way to the class, with Wyverie and Karen. I think Wyve's really annoying sometimes, especially when she talks on and on and on and on and on and on about Wallace. But she's nice. Why's she here, anyway?

"That prick. That annoying, big headed, weird prick. Why does he have to wait for me every morning and say hello sooo cheerfully RIGHT in front of the girls that so obviously love him?! (Wyve glared at me.) Okay then Wyverie, you win. OR Wallace. Why do girls like them anyway? (She started to talk about the SUPER narcist man but I cut her off.) Yes, yes, yes, Wyve. I know what you're going to say. 'But-but-but Wallace is soooo cute and handsome and sweet and cute and handsome. I always wonder how you don't like him!'" I mimicked her perfectly. I was SO used to her saying those lines every time I 'offended' Wallace it got into my head eventually. Karen laughed so hard I can't help but to join her too while _sweet_ Wyve pouted. Please note the sarcasm there on the word sweet.

Wait. Stop. Just stop right there. Why the heck are we taking so long just to go to my class? It's not THAT far. Just on 5th level and walked about 100 more meters from the stairs and we'll arrive there. Okay, it is long. Hey, school's big. What can I do about it? So, again, why oh why are we taking so long? I finally turned my head to look at the way we walked before.

Oh. My. Goodness. We went on the wrong way. We're in the 3rd senior high schoolers' section. That's why Wyve's with me, she always takes a walk on this corridor. Don't ask how I knew. Sweat rolled down my face. I gulped and look at my watch. 5 more minutes 'til the bell rings. I'm gonna be late.

"Uuuh... Karen, we're in the wrong corridor. Wanna run?" I looked at her horrified face as she took a look around the corridor.

"Let's run." She agreed. What a really good and simple line. Then we started running, ignoring Wyve's cheerful 'bye!'. How can she stay so cheerful all the time?

I parted ways with Karen and went on full speed. I can run really fast you know. I guess it's because of my body. I know, I don't like my oh-so-small body which Steven always tease me at. But I like it so much on times like this.

I reached my class at last, panting. I sighed with relief. 1 minute 'til the bell rings. Thank God my body's small and my ability to run. I made my way to my table. Then I sat. Of course, you obviously would already know. But I just like to add your boredom by saying this.

Then the bell rang. That meant to stand up and wait for the teacher. That meant we have to suffer by standing still like a statue, or, like what my friend likes to say, "Static!". It also meant another boring day of school subjects. Why can't they just erase the Maths and Physics subject? I could sleep in those two lessons, seriously. (A/N1: that's what I think, actually. Boring lessons like them...)

Hey, what's that? The teacher's early? But he LOVES making us stand here! Oh, what a rare thing. New girl. Oh well...

"Everybody," the teacher grumbled. "meet your new friend, Selphie. Now, go to your appointed seat, uuh... next to ah yes, Riku. Raise your hand please, Riku."

I raised my hand, actually, it shot up to the air. I'm so excited to be friends with her. squeal

She walked towards me. I stand up and my hand went to shake hers. "Hi. Nice to meet you. My name's Riku Reiroku."

She smiled. "Hi to you too. I'm Selphie." Then we sat down on our chairs and listened to the very very boring lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

The nect chapter!!

 A2's POV 

When the teacher explained about Physics, Maths, Geography, blah... blah... blah, Riku started to talk with her new classmate.

"Hey, do you think the lessons are very boring?" Selphie whispered to Riku.

"Yeah, always... Physics and Math are terrible, but Geography is quite okay. Do you know, the Geography teacher is very cool! That teacher is my favorite."

"Wow, really? Is the teacher handsome, too?" Selphie thought of a handsome figure walked in the class by bringing geography book.

"Handsome? I don't think so. I think the teacher is beautiful."

"Huh? A beautiful -cool teacher? I think it's weird. I never heard about a beautiful man."

"A man? The geography teacher is a woman!" Riku said it loudly made everyone in the class heard what she said.

Everybody glared at her made her feel nervous, scared, and shy. Then the teacher walked to the poor student who realized how big the trouble that faced her is.

"Ehm.. Do you have a problem with your new classmate, Riku?"

"Eh,. Ha…ha.. nothing.. We were okay. I-I just told her about the rules in this school." she tried to make a better atmosphere.

"And which rule did you tell her?" the teacher asked her.

"Ah..ah.., a-about that we may not s-s.."

"Speak in the class when lessons." Selphie answered it without realizing that would put Riku in bigger trouble. Not.

The teacher looked at poor girl. His eyes make Riku felt that she was naked.

The room was as silent as a tomb for a few moments before the teacher shouted at her.

"If you have known that speaking when lessons is not allowed in this school why you have just done it?"

"I-I'm sorry.." she was too scared to looked at her teacher.

"Because this is your first time breaking a rule, I will forgive you. But, this afternoon, you MUST clean the class by yourself. Understand?!"

"Y-yes, s-sir.."

"I hope this is your last, Riku," he said.

Soon the bell rang. The students ran out the class except Riku and Selphie. She still sat on her chair, felt sad and guilty

"I'm sorry, Riku. I-I really don't know that the teacher would be angry" Selphie tried to comfort her.

'No, it's my fault. I can't control myself because I was so happy about having a new friend… You are new here; it's okay if you don't know about the rules."

"I'm really sorry…"

Then the girl held Riku on her arms, tried to make her comfort by her hug. The small girl is looked more like a little kid for her than a classmate. "I'm sorry too Selphie... I made trouble on your first day..." "Nah, that's okay."

 A1's POV 

Karen walked out of her class, climbed down the long stairs, walked again, and found Steven slumping against the wall near the school entrance. She sighed. She felt that Steven is so unlucky to like a girl like Riku because, you know, Riku's a really hard girl. But again, she wondered _when_ Riku would finally realize her feelings. She walked towards him and said, "She's still in class, had to clean up the class new girl said. If you want to, just go and check her up." before he could even ask her Riku's whereabouts.

He wasn't startled, being the real smart and observer guy. He just nodded and pulled himself up and walked towards the stairs.

Karen watched him until he was out of sight and sighed yet again. Why doesn't he ever give up?

She walked out of the building and was soon joined by Seth. They walked together until they had to part ways. (A/N1: it's not a really important part, actually. But, oh well...)

Steven went to his not-so-secret crush's class and popped his head into the class through the small gap between the door and the wall. He watched. She was cleaning, really cleaning, something she would so rarely do and she tried to avoid at all costs. This thought made him smirk and he jumped into the class. It made her yelp, not scream. Riku Reiroku has too much pride to scream because of a small thing like that.

"Hey, doing fine?" he asked evilly.

"Yeah."

"Really? I can't really understand what you mean by 'yeah'." He commented, seeing the piles of stuff Riku was not able to clean up tidily. She blushed a little and scoffed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, almost desperately, trying to change the subject.

"Picking you up. I do want to go home-"

"Then why don't you go home instead of watching me here?" she cut him off.

He continued, "but I don't wanna go without walking you home." She blushed more. Why does he keep saying those silly things?

"And, shouldn't you be asking me to help so you can go home faster?" He smirked. Damn him and his smirk, thought Riku.

"The teacher commanded me to do this _alone_." She put the stress on the word 'alone'.

"But he didn't say that you can't _ask_ for help, right?"

"Well... he didn't say that..."

"That means I can help you, if you ask me."

"Yes, but I would prefer to do this alone, thank you."

"Aah... Yes, Riku and her big, big pride..." he said as if he just realized it now.

"What did you say?" she snapped. But she didn't get to see his smirk as on precisely on that time, Selphie came in.

"Hey, Riku! I bought you some- Oh. Hi, my name's Selphie. I just transferred here. Nice to meet you."

"Steven. Nice to meet you too. So, you're that new girl Karen was talking about. Do you need any help to find the classrooms here?" Steven gave her a smile he gives to every girl and Selphie smiled back. Then she turned to the for-a-minute-ignored Riku.

"So, do you want coke or juice?" she asked Riku.

"I'll have juice." Riku replied, taking the juice box from the questioner.

Then a phone rang. The girls automatically looked around to see whose phone it was because the ringing tone was "Disarray" by LifeHouse. Then Steven took his phone out and answered it. "Hello? Yeah... yes... yes... yes, I'll be there. Don't worry, dad... Okay, bye."

Selphie was beaming after Steven closed his phone, her eyes sparkling. "Where did you download that song?!"

"What? Oh, Eeh.. I found it in the internet. I can give you the address, but I've got to run. I have to attend a... an event. So, bye Riku, and Selphie!"

"Don't forget! Bye!" "Bye, Steven." Riku said monotonely.

Then, once again, Selphie turned to Riku and asked, "Who is his father? Steven seems to be real busy."

"His dad's the president of Devon Corp. And Steven's the only heir. So, he's been trained so he wouldn't mess up when the president retires. That's why he's such a good boy."

"Really? THAT is really cool! But, did Steven object to continue his father's footsteps?"

"Not that I know. But I guess his dad's to kind of a person for Steven to object. And he never really complained, actually."

"What a good guy..."

"I know." she said, not full-heartedly.

"You're really lucky to have a guy like him, Riku."

"I- WHAT?! What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, Nothing" she said playfully, then drinking her coke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Waa, I updated 2 chapters in a day.

The next day, Riku, Selphie, Karen, and Seth ate their lunches together at the rooftop. Seth and Karen both introduced themselves to Selphie and vice versa. The air was nice up there, they said. And the view's nice, although Seth said the weather is perfect for sleeping, not eating. That earned a smack from Karen. (A/N 1: hehe... I had no ideas... I just HAD to write SOMETHING.)

 A 2's POV 

Soon the bell rang, meant the lunch time has finished.

"It's time to go back to the class," Karen said to Riku and Seth.

"Oh, why is the break time so short?" grumbled Seth, "I hate the lessons."

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Seth. Some subjects are... acceptable. Ah, well we'll see you after school. Bye Riku!" "Bye!"

 At the class…

The teacher got into the class and told the students about something.

"(Cough) Students, we are going to do a study tour next week. We will go to –BEEP- Mountain. We'll do some activities there. And we'll spend a few nights there. So, today I will tell you about what would you have to bring there. Are there any questions about our study tour before that?"

A girl raised up her hand.

"Ah, you, what do you want to ask?"

"Excuse me, Sir, would the senior high school students go too?" asked she.

"Umm, yes, they will go too."

Soon the noise filled the air. The girls of the class were whispering to each other including Riku and Selphie.

 A1's POV 

"Aren't you excited?" Selphie started the conversation.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to go to –BEEP- mountain. They say there are lots of caves and lots of kinds of rocks."

"Not that!" she smacked Riku. "The senior high students! They'll come too! That means you'll be able to meet Steven!"

"Oh, what a bother. I hope we won't get mixed with the high school students." Riku raised up her hand. The teacher gave her a look that says "go on, ask me anything". She understood the signal and asked, "Sir, will the senior high students be mixed with us?" All the girls turned their heads automatically towards the teacher.

"No," the girls sighed and Riku almost jumped. "not on the tours. But they will mix you with them in the tents and the made-by-school events." The girls began to squeal and giggle and whisper among them again while Riku groaned. Then she raised up her hand again.

"Sir, will the whole high school go, or just some grades?"

"All of the high school will go, only with different times. Year 7 students will go with year 10 students, year 8 students will go with year 11 students, and year 9 students will go with year 12." Riku groaned again at the info.

"What's wrong?" Selphie asked innocently.

"He-llo! Steven's a year 11! That means WE will have to mix with him! And that Wallace too! Oh, when will this suffering end?"

The other girls just seemed to realize it too, as they squealed more loudly and began giggling like mad. "Oh, Steven's going with us! What am I gonna wear?! Oh god, I HAVE to go shopping! There's Wallace and Lance too! Kyaa!" are what most of them were saying.

"(clearing throat). Students, the study tour will be on April. The school will give you the list and the fee. Now let's start the lesson..."

Riku and Selphie were finally "released" from the hell called Math class.

 A 2's POV 

And then after the lessons finished, Riku went home as fast as she could. It wasn't like the usual her because she used to be a quite sociable girl who liked to talk with friends.(A/N 2: I hope…) But that time, she wouldn't meet anyone.

The reason? The study tour, she was too happy to do it, but the thing about Steven disturbed her a bit.

After she arrived at home, she told her mother about the study tour, the fee, and she really hoped that her mother would give her the permission. Of course, she said "Yes" because she loved her daughter but she asked Riku to promise that she wouldn't make troubles there. Riku just nodded and then she skipped to her room happily. (A/N 2: I actually was in DEPRESSION when I was writing this. I have no idea, but I must continue it because the day is next week. AAARRRGHH)

On April…

The students were in the main hall of the school. Riku was there too, holding her suitcase with a rucksack on her back.

Then she heard a voice called her, "Hey, Riku!"

She turned back and she saw Selphie there.

"Oh, it's you." She said.

"Hey, have you prepared everything for this study tour." Selphie asked her.

"Yes, of course." she replied. "How about you?"

"Of course I have. But, didn't you forget to prepare something, something for _this_?.."

"Umm, what do you mean?" she didn't understand.

"Something related to……, Steven."

Riku's face became red, but she didn't realize it. She was too stubborn to realize about her OWN feeling.

She said "Hey! I don't need to think about him, it'll just waste my time."

"Oh, really, so why did you cut your hair and wear cloth and snickers-with the color of his favorite."

"Grr, purple and black are not his own favorite color. And I cut my hair because it was too long."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know, he…he.."

Then the teacher spoke up, "Students, the buses are ready. Prepare your suitcases and stay on your queue, follow the teachers who will take you to the right bus."

Soon the students went to their queues and followed the teachers to the buses.

 In bus 1 for year eight students 

"Ok students, is anybody here?"

Selphie raised up her hand.

"Oh, what's wrong, Selphie?"

"Err, Sir, Riku wasn't here. She was with me in the main hall, but we separated on the way to the bus. May be she entered the wrong bus." Selphie said worriedly.

"Ok, don't worry I would look for her in the other buses. Students, don't go out from this bus and stay here. I would go back soon." The teacher went out from the bus. The students were talking to each other.

"Where are you Riku? I'm worry about you.." Selphie sat on her seat and saw the teacher walked to the other bus.

A few minutes later, the teacher came with Riku. Selphie was very happy. She came to Riku and took her to her seat.

"What happened to you Riku? Where were you?"

"I-I entered the wrong bus." she blushed.

"Oh, which bus did you enter?"

"The bus - oh, don't talk about it Selphie. I'm embarrassed."

"Oh, come on. We're both girls here.. I just want to know and I wouldn't laugh at you."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I entered that bus. Everyone there looked at me like I have done a big fault. I just walked in until I saw that guy."

"Who?"

"Steven. He looked at me and then he laughed in front of his friends. He was really-uh I don't know how to say that. I can't wonder what would happen with me tonight. Argh, why must I mix up with him in the tents?"

"Calm down Riku. I think you were happy when we sleep together in the tents together with other students."

"Yeah, but not with him, huuh.."

"Hmph, may be it has been your fate to stay with him."

"Arrgh! Stop that Selphie."

"Hee... hee sorry."

Then the bus went out the school yard. The students enjoyed the sight including Selphie and… Riku, but suddenly she felt sleepy.(A/N 2 : Poor Riku…)

After long three hours they arrived at the mountain and started their activities there. They did some activities like fishing, hiking, playing the games, and many more.. And as the teacher has told before, they would mix up in the tents, the thing that Riku never expected.

But, finally, Riku could finish that night and the next one. Then it's time to go back to the town.

The next day at school

Karen and Seth went to Riku when she was entering the school gate.

"Hey, Riku, How was the study tour? Fun?" asked Karen.

"Hey, how many fish did you get? I got four!" Seth asked her too.

"Stop it, Seth. I asked her first, you may not cut my words!"

"Oh, yeah, Ms. Talkative, I think there's no rule that says I may not cut your words."

"Grrh... It's not polite, Seth" she said, gaving a punch to the boy.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Who cares? There aren't any rule saying I shouldn't give a punch to an impolite boy."

"Uughh." He looked angry, but he couldn't do anything. He just stood and let Karen asked Riku questions.

"Hey, Riku, was it fun?" she asked.

"Yes! I loved it!"

When they were talking, Selphie came.

"Hi, Riku, Karen, and Seth! How are you?"

"Fine," Riku replied.

"Me too, "Karen answered.

"I'm not," Seth said.

"Oh, it seems that everybody's fine. Hey, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, we're talking about the study tour. Riku said it was fun." Karen gave her the answer.

"I think so. We had fun together, but there was a little panic when Riku got lost in the wood."

"Lost?" Karen looked curious.

"Yeah, lost. We were all worried but luckily, there was a brave man who saved her."

"You mean, Steven?"

"Yup! That's right."

"Selphie, he didn't save me. I had reached the camp before he even found me." Riku said.

"Oh, I see. You almost reached the camp but something stacked you on the way so Steven had to take you on his hands."

"Uuuh, Stop that Selphie!" She blushed.

"He..he, but it's true."

"Wow, a dramatic story." Karen said.

"Yeah," Seth said while rubbed his cheek, "that's dramatic."

Then the bell rang. The lessons started and they went to their classes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Yeay!

After school

After the lessons finished, the students went home - except, Riku. She decided to walk in the city before she went home.

 A1's POV 

Riku walked in the nice weather of Rustboro City. She didn't have anything to do at home, so she decided to take a walk. She walked around the city and then, suddenly, she stopped.

Steven. He was there, with an upperclassman. What was her name again? Oh, Cynthia. They were laughing and eating together. All in all, they looked so happy together.

Riku just watched them talking and laughing together. She didn't know why, but her heart ached at the sight of them and why did she feel like crying, there, on that spot? She never saw her childhood friend laughing so freely like that, though she sees him smiling almost every day.

She turned away and decided that her walk was over, and also her day. Then, after she walked some few minutes, she bumped into somebody.

"Hey, watch where you're going! Oh, Riku. Hi, what're you doing here?" It was Seth, Karen's boyfriend-to-be.

"I was taking a walk and now I feel like going home." she snapped at him. Why was she feeling so angry suddenly?

"Whoa, what happened? Are you alright?"

"What do you mean? I'm al-" She couldn't finish her sentence. She realized she was already crying. She quickly hid her tears with her hands.

Seth sighed and patted her on the head.

Steven ran and ran, looking for a certain somebody. He thought he saw _her_. He ignored everybody who was looking at him. It's not like they were fighting or anything, but he was just concerned somehow. He had this feeling that she was sad.

Then he saw her hair and he ran to fully look at her. Then he stopped abruptly. She was… crying. _And_ in front of another guy!

What was she crying about? Did that guy made her cry? (A/N1: he couldn't see the guy's face clearly because the guy was looking at Riku and patting her)

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know..._

Suddenly he felt angry at anybody who made her cry, including himself. But now, he just needed to make her stop crying.

He walked quickly towards her. The guy felt him coming and stopped patting her and looked up. His face could be clearly seen now. It was one of her friends, Seth, if he wasn't wrong.

After he reached her, he wrapped an arm around her from the back and said to Seth, "Hey, what did you do to her?! She's mine! Don't you dare do anything to her!"

"Hey, for your information, I did nothing to her! And I already have Karen! (A/N1: he didn't blush, to our amazements) I would never be interested in this little pipsqueak! She just bumped to me here and all of a sudden she started crying! What can I do about it?!"

Steven, for once in his life, couldn't answer back. He, too, did not know why Riku cried so suddenly. Seth sighed again. They were going nowhere. Might as well leave them alone, he thought and left.

Steven, after Seth had left, turned his attention back to Riku. She was still sobbing / crying. His heart softened at once, and then he asked softly, "Riku, why are you crying?" But Riku she just shook her head. "I-I don't know… I just felt so hurt and started crying before I realized it."

Then Steven wrapped his arms around her, soothing her. His heart was a bit hurt. She was sad and he couldn't do anything about it. Then he took her home and thought of it along the way to his house. The next day wasn't as bad as he thought. Riku was okay and she looked like usual. It made him happy and more relaxed. (A/N1: this paragraph was written by A2, so don't misunderstand)

A/N 2: Hmmm.., this chapter is quite short-shorter than the others...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5...

This chapter is about the semiformal dance. Actually I didn't write this part, my friend wrote this. Hope you enjoy it...

The semiformal dance was coming, and Steven Stone didn't have a date yet. What was he going to do? He refused all the girls that asked him, which are most of the senior high girls, 'because he wanted to go with _someone_. And that someone doesn't go to semi formals and dance. So, again, what would he do? Will he just go to the dance without a date? He didn't know. And that annoys him.

Whilst he thought about how to get a date, Selphie and Riku were walking around the school, the conclusions of their boredoms in class doing nothing.

Then, of course, they bumped into each other. He was walking without looking, and they were looking at almost everything, ignoring what was actually in front of them.

"Ouch!" The two girls (A/N1: I somehow didn't feel quite right writing 'girls', almost as if one of them can't be qualified as a girl or boy. And so?) fell down.

"Oh, sorry girls. I wasn't looking while walking. Here." He offered both girls a hand which they took.

"Don't worry, we weren't looking too. Thanks for the hand." Selphie said sweetly. (A/N1: ohohohoho...)

"What are you doing here?" Steven and Riku both asked in unison.

Selphie giggled a bit and gave Steven a reply. "Well, our homeroom teacher was sick, and we get two hours free. So we were bored and we took a walk around the school. And you?"

"I was thinking of something. My class was allowed to go home early today. So, I just thought I'd walk while thinking," he said.

"Really? What were you thinking about?" Selphie asked again.

"Well, the semiformal dance's near and I haven't got a date."

"You haven't got one? What happened to the I'm-so-cool Steven Stone? I mean, no girls asked you?" Riku asked teasingly.

"Not that. Actually, almost ¾ of the senior high girls asked me already. The rest asked either Wallace, or Lance. I refused all the girls that asked me," he replied smartly, smirking at Riku's direction.

Selphie, though she knew the answer, asked him THE QUESTION. "Why?"

He looked a bit startled but then changed his face very quickly. "I don't know. I just didn't felt like going with them."

Selphie hid her smile, knowing Steven's lie. "Then why don't _you_ ask someone? Someone..." she grabbed Riku's shoulder and pushed her in front of Steven. "like Riku."

Riku turned around at once and blushed. "What?! I will NOT go with him!"

"Chill, Riku," Selphie smiled, hiding her smirk. "He hasn't even asked you. Why are you acting so nervous?"

"I am not!" Riku fought her blush. Steven was watching them, a bit sadly. He didn't even have to ask. _She_ wouldn't go with him. What's the use in even asking?

"Well, then if you don't want to go with Steven... that means he's still on the market. And he doesn't want to be sold. Hmmm..." Selphie paced around the room. Then, not so suddenly (but it still made Riku jump a bit), she posed like someone who just found an idea. (A/N1: you know, with the fist put on your palm thingy?)

Then Selphie went over to Steven, smiling a bit. "Hey, why don't _I_ be your date?"

"What?!" Riku and Steven both almost fell down as they said the question in unison.

"I said, why don't I be Steven's date? Are you two deaf or what?" (A/N1: I LOVED writing that line. Ohohohohoho...)

Then Steven asked her again, after regaining his composure. "Are you asking me out?"

"Nope. I'm just asking whether I could be your date. That way, you wouldn't be on market anymore."

Riku watched them, not knowing what they were talking about. Something about asking him out... on market... date... She just didn't understand their world.

"Well, I don't want to be on market, that's for sure. But..." He thought and thought.

"But?" Riku was thinking about how just one word could affect someone so much.

"Oh, alright then. I don't have any choice anyways." He shrugged.

Riku looked at the two humans in front of her. How could they go to a dance just like that? It's a dance people! Some event where you have to use those dresses and skirts or suits! How can they just be so... agh... (A/N 2: poor Riku)

Selphie then turned around again, hiding her victorious grin. She now faced Riku.

"Riku, let's go back to class. Next is Physics. We have to hurry." she said, pushing Riku the other way round, going back to the class. "Well, see you, Steven! Bye!"

"Bye!" Steven waved back to Selphie.

 In the class 

"So, Riku, you MUST go with me to help me find a dress! Let's go this Sunday!" Selphie chatted excitedly. It was part of her plan, but she can't help feeling excited too.

"Why me? You can just ask Karen to do it. I'm not good with dresses."

"Maybe, but you're in the design class, right? So at the least you must know whether the dress looks good on me or not!"

"Oh, okay, okay. I got it. But Karen has to come too."

"Deal. Why don't we ask Wyve too?"

"Whatever."

"Great! Don't forget, okay?"

 Sunday 

The four girls were in the dress shop; three of them busy finding a dress, and one sitting, annoyed.

"Geez, why can't you just grab one dress and buy it?" Riku complained.

"Riku, it's harder to find knee-length dresses rather than the long ones. Be patient and give us your opinion." Selphie lectured the complaining girl.

"I just did!"

"That was a complaint. They need comments." Karen joined in.

"Not you too! Ooh... Karen, you're not even going to the party!"

"I'm not, but I'm helping them."

Riku helplessly looked at the girls and groaned when she caught sight of the mountain of dresses. This is gonna be one long day.

Wyve and Selphie tried on some dresses.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

When did it end? Riku didn't know. On thing she knew was that they spent 3 hours 23 minutes 55 seconds in the FIRST store, 2 hours 48 minutes 31 seconds in the second, and 4 hours 1 minute 59 seconds in the last. That's right, she counted. She didn't have anything to do except watching them, groan, sigh, and count the time anyway.

In the end, they went back to the first shop and bought the dresses Riku thought were so 'yucky' though the other three girls LOVED the dresses. And so, the point is, they spent the whole trying to find 2 dresses only.

Oh, I forgot to tell you, Wyverie's going to the semiformal with Wallace, duh.

Now, carrying on.

The three girls were very satisfied with the dresses they bought. The three of them, which I think you would know who, have been jumping and skipping to show their happiness. To shorten it, they can't wait for the dance to come.

This is what the four girls are going to do THAT night:

Wyverie, going to the dance with Wallace

Selphie, going to the dance with Steven

Karen and Riku, be the waitresses. The junior high students were supposed to be the waiter/ waitress and organize everything up (except if they're going to the dance)

Got it? Continue on reading then.

 Semiformal dance night 

Steven picked Selphie up half-heartedly at her house. Sure, Selphie's a nice girl and all, but his heart belongs to another. He wanted to some with Riku, who doesn't want to go with him. He knocked the door and got Selphie's mum opening it and he smiled his usual smile.

Then Selphie came down, wearing her really beautiful yellow knee-length dress. Her hair was up in a messy bun (A/N1: it looks really nice though! And she's feminine! Not like somebody...) and even her mum gasped at the sight of her.

"Wow, dear. You did that all by yourself? You look really pretty! And going with a fine young man too," her mum commented, looking at Steven from top to bottom. "Are you dating?"

Selphie replied, "Chill, mum. We're not dating. We're just going as friends. Right, Steven?"

"Yes, that is right. Come on, Selphie. We'll be late."

"Wait!" her mum stopped them.

"What, mum?" Selphie asked, clearly annoyed.

"Let me take a photo of you two." Selphie groaned. "Mum! We are late. Let's just save the photos for when I'm in senior high, okay? Bye!"

Then they left Selphie's mum alone in the house, hurrying to the school.

Whilst Steven picked Selphie up, Riku and Karen helped setting up the hall so it would look real nice. Riku had been feeling a little odd in her chest. It was like there was something tugging her heart every time she saw or pictured Selphie with Steven. It just didn't feel right, but she tried to ignore it too.

Karen, being the smart observer she was, noticed that Riku has been a BIT odd the last few weeks. Her appetite went down a bit, she likes to look/observe Selphie and Steven together more, and she's been losing her concentration even more. And it all started ever since Steven agreed to have Selphie as his date. She giggled to herself. It was a REALLY good sign.

Next chapter will be updated as soon as I can...


End file.
